Amblyopia is a prevalent form of visual disability that arises during infancy and early childhood when inputs to the visual cortex from the two eyes are poorly balanced (for example, by misalignment of the eyes, asymmetric refraction, or opacities and obstructions of one eye). Characteristics of amblyopia are very poor acuity in one eye, and an attendant loss of stereopsis. The need for improved treatments for amblyopia is widely acknowledged. Animal studies over the past 50 years have uncovered the pathophysiology of amblyopia. It is well documented that temporary monocular deprivation alters the strength of synapses in primary visual cortex that renders cortical neurons unresponsive to stimulation of the deprived eye. However, much less is known about the mechanisms that serve recovery from amblyopia. We recently discovered that temporarily inactivating the retinas with a local anesthetic sets in motion changes in the brain that enable complete recovery from the effect of early life monocular deprivation when the anesthetic wears off. Our objectives are to uncover the mechanism for how this recovery occurs, and to determine if this knowledge can be translated into new and better treatments for amblyopia.